Emmaline Holland (On Hiatus)
by tyozzie123
Summary: Emmaline Holland is the daughter of Ali and Cole Holland. Being raised to kill zombies was her life. But when an old friend of Cole's has a son who suddenly starts going to Emmaline's school, how will she react? Emmaline must face the choices, battle or love? Duty or Destiny? Her life is so unstable, who knows if she'll survive either.
1. Chapter 1

Emmaline

I never grew up having a normal childhood. Since I was born I could see them, the zombies. My parents, Ali and Cole Holland trained me in battle. My brother and I are twins, and we each have our own abilities. He specializes in range weapons, and can go double the time being bitten as anyone else normally could. I, on the other-hand, can see bloodlines like my mother. I specialize in blades and close range weapons, also like my mother. Not to mention I look like her. The blonde hair and big curious blue eyes. But I'm fierce, and protective like my father. My brother has blue eyes like I do, but black hair like my dad. In our messed up, blood-filled lives, we still manage to make school work. Even though we're known as the "bad kids".

Oh, and one other thing, my brother and I can have visions, not just with each other, but other people. Glimpses of the future…...

I sat up in bed, my injuries from last night stretching and aching. I winced, but stood, and stretched anyway. Pain is weakness. I got dressed in a black t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans. I threw on black combat boots, and tied my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I stashed a knife in my jacket, a knife in my boot, another in my bag, and strapped an emergency antidote syringe onto my ankle. I glanced in the mirror and decided I looked like trouble enough to leave my room.

My brother was already downstairs, and without saying anything, slid a bowl of cereal to me, which I caught before it slid off the end of the table. I sat, and asked the simple question, "Mom and Dad?"

"Barn." My brother replied. I nodded, my father owned a barn where all the zombie slayers would go after school or work to train for a few hours.

"How's Psych class?" I asked, scooping cereal into my mouth. My brother was flipping through the newspaper, and replied,

"Good enough, when I can stay awake." I smirked, and he gave a small smile from behind the paper.

I stared at my brother for a while, he didn't want to make eye contact, that's how we get the visions, once a day usually, but not every day. He was wearing black jeans like me, but had on a red t-shirt and a grey sweatjacket. He had a pair of headphones around his neck, and had a grey beanie on his head. Not exactly bad-boy style, but enough to say "mess with me and you're dead." His features were dark except for his electric blue eyes I know he had.

Eventually my brother sighed, and made eye contact….

We were in battle, a new boy with us. Strange, we hardly got new kids, there were only 6 of us after all. 2 Hollands, obviously, 2 to Bronx and Reeve, and 2 each not from birth, but traumatic experience had joined us. I wondered who this kid could be. The vision kept moving, we were surrounded, at least three dozen zombies, but we were going through them quickly. I was lighting up, my entire body blazing, going from body to body, ashing. The boys were still fighting, waiting for me to move, but I was getting tired. How? I never got tired, not unless I was losing focus. Why was I losing focus? Questions were coming rapid fire as the vision came to a close. I hadn't gotten a good look at the new boy, but he had blonde hair and was tall.

"Huh" My brother huffed, which meant he was just as confused as I was. I shook my head, and grabbed a last spoonful of cereal.

"Come on, or we'll be late. Not that anyone thinks we care." I said, pushing away from the table, and stalking out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

We stalked into our high school, people tripping over themselves to get out of our way. I smirked, causing a couple to split to make room for us while walking. We went to our lockers, each next to the other. "Locker Buddies" as some people refer to it. Our friends were waiting for us, punching each other, our laughing over stupid jokes. There were only 6 of us, but no one messed with us. Reeve's kids were pushing each other, one boy, one girl. Rayna, the girl, had brown hair, which she dyed the tips blue, and hazel eyes. Her brother, Jo who was a year older than her, had the same dark skin tone as his mom, and dark hair. He was more of a natural tough guy, like his dad.

The other two hunters were not related, the two boys, one with dark hair, and green eyes. The other with red hair, and brown eyes. We all had scars of one kind or another, and the boys, except my brother, had at least one tattoo.

After ten minutes, everyone was laughing and acting like animals. I was still laughing, leaning against a locker, my arms crossed, when my eyes shifted to a nearby hallway. I saw a boy with bright blonde hair, looking in our direction. I narrowed my eyes, trying to look intimidating. He smirked, and turned away, walking the opposite direction. Someone tapped my arm, to get my attention. I turned, my brother, was saying that the bell rung. I sighed, and nodded, grabbing my books. We had the same first hour class.

We reached the history classroom, and sat. I immediately turned to him. "I saw someone, a boy, watching us. Blonde hair, tall, muscled, never seen him before." My brother narrowed his eyes, like I do, and nodded.

"I'll check it out." He said, I relaxed a bit. With Anima recently popping up again, we could never be too careful.

I moved through the rest of the day before lunch, keeping an eye out, but never seeing. I arrived at lunch, and sat at our usual table. That's when I saw him across the lunchroom, he was staring, I met his eyes for the first time today, and a vision swept me away. The same vision my brother and I had. Him, it was him, fighting with us. I was pulled from the vision, he seemed just as shocked as me, and when he still stared, I scowled, turning to my brother.

"He's there. I-I had a vision with him." I said, my brother turned to me, his eyes wide. His attention shot to the boy, and he growled, he got up, and moved over to the boy.

I saw my brother and the boy talking, my brother leaning over the table, they seemed to be having a heated conversation, but the boy seemed calm, cool. Everyone at our table was watching them. My brother slapped a drink over, and stalked back to our table.

"He says he wants to meet all of us. He says he's heard stories, and wants to meet, and discuss. He says he knows what we do at night." My brother stated, clenching his teeth. We all stared at him, then at once looked over to the boy, who lifted a cup, and toasted in our direction. We all scowled, and turned to the middle of the table.

"I say we let him meet us." I said, smiling slyly. "Show him who we are. And if he is Anima, then we'll know what to do. John, why don't you go tell him to meet us in the back of the school."

John smiled, and went over to the boy. The boy looked from him, to me, to him again. I smirked, as John came back, and gave a small nod. I nodded back, and looked to everyone else. After school, this would be fun.

The time came, the six of us met behind the school, waiting for the boy. He showed up, he really did, I'd doubted, but he showed. He walked over with a swagger that I found extremely irritating.

He was the first to speak. "I'm Adam, and I think you're father knew mine. It's nice to reconnect with old allies. I want to help fight against Anima and the zombies, I think I could be valuable. My father sent me to find you, as he didn't know where to find your parents."

We all glanced at each other, and silently asked the same question, who is his father, and how does this kid know us?

"And who is your father?" I asked.

Adam smirked, "Your family may know him as Frosty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frosty. Oh my god. I'd heard of him. After Kat died, he left the group, hoping to get a fresh start. He hadn't shown his face, and now suddenly he wants to reconnect? It seemed like the perfect trick to get an Anima spy on the inside. My friends and I glanced at each other. My brother gave me a dark look.

"Jackson, she's perfectly capable of speaking for herself. She's your leader, isn't she?" Adam asked. My brother shot a glare in his direction. He moved forward.

"Jack don't!" I said, and held him back. Adam smirked.

"You need me. We're in the vision together." He said.

I scowled. "I don't need you. We were doing just fine on our own." I replied.

"You need me to fight Anima. Yes, my dad fought them at our age too." He replied, as Jo had growled. Jo and Rayna were sharing a look, as Jack and I did.

How were we sure if we could trust this guy? "Go ahead, drug me, tie me up, do whatever, but I want to talk to your parents. And so does my dad, if you'd take us." Adam said, reading our expressions.

I looked to Jackson, and he shook his head. I sighed, Jackson trusted his instincts, but the vision told me we needed him. "Alright. Guys, tie him up, we're going to our barn." Adam smiled, and held out his arms. "Hogtie." I smirked, and Adam's face fell.

We were at our family barn in 30 minutes, thanks to Rayna's speeding skills, though I'd hardly call it skills to keep the gas pedal down. We walked inside, a new haven for the hunters, since their old barn burned years ago.

Adam was still tied up in the car, and we all walked in, our parents fighting, training. My mom looked up, and smiled, as she landed a punch to my dad's face. Distraction. The leading cause in deaths of hunters, as my mom always said.

I strolled over to them, and they stopped. I looked to my dad. "We've got a problem." I said.

He immediately tensed, nodded, and stepped out of the boxing ring. My mom followed. We walked back out to the car, and my mom looked puzzled, my dad looked intimidating.

I opened the car door, and inside was Adam, bound, and gagged. My dad froze, his eyes wide, as he met gazes with Adam. "Who-?"

"His name's Adam." I replied, cutting him off. "He claims his dad is -" My voice failed me.

"Frosty?" My dad finished, staring down at the boy. "I can tell, looks just like him." My dad leaned closer, and took the gag out of Adam's mouth.

"And you must be Cole. My dad's told me all about you." Adam started. My dad tensed again, but only nodded. "I am indeed Frosty's son. And he was wondering, if you'd need any help? We're trained, of course, and you can always use more slayers. My dad is waiting for a reply, but he'd appreciate seeing and working with his friends again."

My dad only stared, which was scarier than talking. "He talks a lot." Addressing me. I nodded my agreement, and Adam glared.

I looked to my dad, who frowned. "We have a phone, tell your dad to meet me and Ali at the 7-Eleven on Basker Street."

Adam was lead inside, to talk on the phone. "Is this a good idea?" I asked.

My dad shrugged. "We'll find out." He said, glancing down at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My dad left about an hour ago for the 7-Eleven, and I was pacing back and forth, keeping an eye on Adam. Adam merely sat on the couch across from me, arms crossed, and a smug smirk on his face.

What?" I growled, stopping my pacing. He shrugged, but smiled broadly. I shot him a scowl, and continued pacing. I moved over to window, and parted the shades slightly to peek out. I wasn't expecting him to reply, so when he did, it shocked me.

"It's just that you're so damn cute when you pace." He growled softly. I went rigid and whirled around.

"If you talk to me like that again you'll lose that pretty blonde hair of yours, and then maybe some other more…necessary...parts." I said sweetly, pulling a knife out of my boot. His face paled, but he hid it with a smirk.

"That would be a shame. Particularly for all of my lady friends." He responded, drawing a scoff from me. "So, your abilities, were you born with them?" He asked.

I stayed quiet, we still didn't know if we could trust this guy. He continued, "Yeah, I was born with the ability to see the zombies. My dad taught me how to wield my fire, heal others, and most importantly, to fight." A muscle in my jaw ticked, and I turned back to the window.

"Yes, I have seen them since birth. I can see bloodlines, and I am a talented fighter, get in my way, and you're dead." I replied, turning to gage his reaction. He only nodded, and turned to stare at the door. I sighed, and glanced out the window.

Ten minutes later, my dad's car pulled into the driveway. I sprinted out of the house as he climbed out. I glanced to him, and he gave a short nod. The passenger door opened, and a tall, muscled man with blonde hair stepped out of the car.

I gasped, he looked so much like the boy inside. So, this was the famous Frosty. I could only stare. Adam stepped out of the house, and Frosty smirked, and walked over to him. They embraced shortly, and turned to face us. I blinked, and looked to my dad, who had a faint smile on his face. I'd only heard stories, but I know at one point Frosty had worked with my dad on the police force, then he left, and here they were.

My mother stepped out of the house, and gasped. She smiled, and hugged Frosty. A bunch of other slayers, both my parents' age, and my own came out to embrace Frosty. My brother walked by Frosty, watching him warily. He came to my side, and we observed the new comer. He seemed to be right at home here.

"What do you think?" I asked my brother. Jackson observed Frosty.

"Mom and Dad trust him, that's enough for me." He eventually replied.

"And Adam?" I asked. Jackson growled.

"I don't know. But stay away from him. He's probably just looking for some late night fun." Jackson answered. I nodded, he didn't need to tell me to keep it in my pants.

We approached the newcomer, and he took me in. He looked to my mom, "She looks just like you." He remarked, and my mom only nodded. He took in Jackson, and sent a smirk at my dad. "He looks a bit like Ali, he doesn't have your strong chin." My brother tensed, but didn't say anything.

I grabbed his arm, and we marched past everyone, entering the house again. We walked to the kitchen, and I noticed my brother subtly touch his chin. "It's fine Jackson. You can't change anything, and besides, you don't need to be a replica of Dad. You already act like Mom a lot, and you don't exactly dress like Dad either." I stated. Jackson only nodded, still touching his chin, and running his hand along his jawline.

I shook my head, and got out two bowls, filling them with cereal, and handed one to my brother. He took it, and I sat at the table across from him. He observed me. "You really do look a lot like Mom, but you have Dad's jawline. You also have a similar version of Dad's nose." He remarked. I subtly touched my nose, and stared into my cereal.

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. "Jack, do you think people would be our friends if we weren't like this?" I asked. His brow furrowed, but he nodded.

"But we have to be like this Emvee," He replied, I smirked at the nickname. Em V, Emmaline Violet, my first and middle name shortened. "And don't you dare say romantic relationships would form, because you already have three guys chasing after you, you and Rayna are the only hunter options, so we have to chase after you two. Obviously, I'm not chasing you, but Rayna-" He trailed off, a faint smile coming to his lips.

Jackson had liked Rayna since we were kids, but neither of them had made a move, but they are always laughing and touching each other, even if it's just the brush of a hand. I didn't have eyes for any of the guys in our group, but they had eyes for me. I felt bad about it, but they always stopped if they crossed a line, or made me uncomfortable.

I sighed, and pushed my cereal bowl away, pulling my Physics textbook out of my bookbag. I flipped it open, and began my homework, no doubt going to fall asleep in the middle of doing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was right, I'd fallen asleep doing homework again, ugh. I noticed someone had closed my book, and removed it from under my face. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock on the microwave. 7:28 pm. I groaned, we'd be going hunting if there was a rabbit cloud, so I secretly wished there wasn't one.

I wandered the house, hearing laughing and talking coming from the basement. I went down the stairs, and saw Frosty, Adam, Jackson, and our parents sitting on couches and chairs, catching up on the past years' events.

Adam caught my attention, and patted the spot next to him on the couch, I only glared and sat in a chair next to my brother's. Adam shrugged, but I swore I could see something like hurt in his eyes.

I tuned into the conversation, and heard they were talking about Frosty's wife, Camilla, and how she had died in an accident, one that Frosty wasn't there to help her through. I glanced at Adam, but he was staring at the floor now. I glanced back at Frosty and my parents. They were talking, expressing their thoughts and emotions easily.

I knew they trusted Frosty, but I couldn't bring myself to trust the newcomers completely. I curled up into the chair, taking up so little room that there was room on the edge of the chair left over.

"And, now you have two kids." Frosty said, addressing my dad.

My dad laughed,"Yeah, they're a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." I smirked, and my brother chuckled.

"Not to mention Cole _loved_ making them." My mom added. I gagged, and my brother sighed while the adults laughed.

I huffed, and they changed the subject to how Frosty had a group of slayers up north. Frosty was describing some of the slayers, "...and of course we can't forget Adam's special someone Kayla."

I whipped my head to Adam, he was bright red, and was staring at the floor. So, the creep had a girlfriend and he still flirted with me? The thought made me sick. I glanced at my brother, who gave a 'I told you so' look. I nodded, and I leaned over to him.

"Any Z's tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, Aunt Emma didn't send any clouds." He said, offering a small smile.

"You mean I can sleep for once?" I asked dramatically. My brother nodded with enthusiasm.

"I know! I'll finally know what it feels like to have a full night's rest!" He replied, and we both went into a giggling fit.

I sighed, it was about time I started getting ready for bed. "I'm gonna head up, see ya tomorrow." I said, and he nodded.

I was in the kitchen, getting a last snack when I heard footsteps. I dropped the apple, and drew a knife from my boot. I turned, and saw that it was Adam. I sighed, but didn't lower the knife. Adam kept his distance, but leaned down, and picked up the apple I'd dropped. He walked over, and offered it to me.

I put my knife back in my boot, and slowly took the apple from him. He stepped back, and kept quiet. I looked him up and down.

"What? Got nothing to say?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied, taking a seat at the table. I was going to go upstairs, but he sounded like he was upset. I cursed myself for caring, but I took a seat at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He sighed, "My mom, she...he didn't have to say it in front of me. I still hate that neither of us was there to save her. I still feel so lost and confused about it."

I bit my lip, staring down at the table. "I'm sure she was a wonderful woman, and I'm sure she loved you. But sometimes these things happen, and you're not supposed to do anything. Maybe that was the only way she could go peacefully." I offered, and he only nodded, sighing.

I stood, and went to pat his shoulder, but stopped myself. "Good night. There's two guest rooms, take the first left when you get to the top of the stairs. They're right there." I said, moving out of the kitchen.

As I moved past the doorway, I heard a small, "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were at school the next day, and people seemed confused to notice we were now hanging around Adam. He sat at our table, stood by our lockers, and we basically accepted him as one of us.

Adam was a big flirt to all of the girls, and only Rayna resisted besides me. I rolled my eyes in disgust as Adam tucked a girl's hair behind her ear. I pretended to gag, and Rayna stifled a laugh.

Adam glared at us, and we stuck our tongues out at him. He whispered to the girl, and walked back over to us. "Is someone jealous?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to me.

I snorted, "Hardly. You have a girlfriend, remember last night's conversation?" I replied.

Adam's eyes darkened, and he looked away. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore." He said, walking away.

My brows furrowed, and my eyes followed him down the hall.

"Maybe it's a sensitive subject?" Rayna asked, her voice breaking through my trance.

I shook my head. "He has a girlfriend, and he's flirting shamelessly. He doesn't deserve my understanding."

Rayna nodded, but she didn't look convinced. I let it slide, and we went our separate ways to class. I walked into History, and after an hour, was released to my next class, which unfortunately Adam was in.

I scowled as I sat two rows from him. He blew me a kiss, and I flipped him off. He feigned shock and hurt, but couldn't hold in the smile he had on his face.

The teacher began to talk, but Adam was too busy making flirty faces at me, distracting me.

"Perhaps, Adam and Emmaline would care to share what they're so invested in right now?" The teacher asked, her arms crossed.

My face heated, and before I could speak, Adam was talking. "Nothing, we're just messing around. She digs me, and she can't keep her eyes off of me."

I gasped loudly, "I do not!" I retorted, with no other explanation.

"Do too!" Adam shot back, drawing giggles from the other kids.

My face was hot, and I rapidly shook my head. "No! You're self-centered, ignorant, and you're a player! You already have a girlfriend!" I protested.

Adam shrugged, "Sometimes we need to explore, sweetheart."

I shook my head in disgust, and realized we'd been bickering in front of not only the kids, but the teacher, who was red in the face herself.

"I don't like you, if fact, I guess you could say it's hate." I said, clenching my teeth, glaring at Adam.

Adam smirked, and I snarled. "Sure, sweetheart, it's not like I've had girls 'hate' me before."

I growled, "Shut up before I make you."

Adam flexed his biceps, drawing 'ooh's' from the girls, and eye rolls from the other guys. "I'd like to see you try." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scowled, and stood, moving over to his desk, leaning over the desk. I flicked my hair over my shoulder. "Really?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

Adam seemed caught off-guard, as if he didn't expect me to come around so easily. He slowly nodded, his eyes searching, trying to find the trick in this.

I smiled sweetly, and leaned towards him, but before our lips touched, I grabbed the back of his neck, and threw him from the chair.

He grunted as he hit the floor, and I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me.

He was frowning when he stood, and before I could react, he had me pinned against the top of the desk. I gasped, and my face heated, and my heartbeat sped up, despite my scolding it. I glared up at him, and saw that his face had a pink tint to it. He was staring into my eyes, and for a moment, it was just us.

In that moment, I saw that maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe we could actually work things out, and become a couple. But common sense kicked back in, and I shoved him off of me, kneeing him in the balls on instinct.

Everyone in the room gasped, and the teacher crossed the room quickly. "That is quite enough!" She scolded. "Both of you to the office now."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "He was the one that pinned me!" I defended myself.

Adam stood, slowly, a pained look on his face, drawing a laugh from me. "Now!" The teacher shouted, shoving us out of the door.

We were in the office, and were seated before the principal. He seemed very uncomfortable with us being there. "So, you were fighting, that's against the rules."

"Since when do we care about rules?" Adam asked, glaring at the principal. I elbowed him, and he glared at me. "What? It's true."

"I know, Stupid. But you just can't tell the principal that." I replied, my tone snotty.

Adam gave a shrug, as if to say 'fair enough'. I rolled my eyes. "We're sorry, but we can't promise it won't happen again, and we aren't going to have a sudden change of heart. So if we can just go to our next class, that would be great." I negotiated, staring the principal down.

The principal squirmed under my gaze, and he nodded. "Yes, yes. You've 'learned' your lesson, now go to class."

We left the office, and Adam spoke right away. "I can't believe you were able to get us out of that."

"Of course. I'm gifted with words and intimidation factor. No one messes with me." I replied.

"Is that why I anger you so much?" Adam asked quietly.

I froze, my body lurching to a stop. I whirled around to look at him. Was he right? I didn't scare him, did I? Is that really why I didn't like him?

I shook my head, forcing my face into a scowl. "No, it doesn't matter why I don't like you. I just don't. So leave me alone, and if you ever get the idea of pinning me against a desk again, I'll tear you to shreds. And not in a good way."

I flicked my hair, and stalked away to my next class, happening to glance out a window, seeing a rabbit cloud. We'd be fighting Z's tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

As I geared up for tonight, I couldn't help but wonder how good a fighter Adam and his dad really were. I strapped on a sheath of knives, daggers, and stocked up on serum just in case. Since my mom had healed me before, I had some powers up my sleeve, but not many.

We could heal Z's, set them free, but we could only take so much before we had to fight. I could toss Z's away, see bloodlines, and of course, heal others with my fire. My brother can stop Z's in their tracks, and can go double the time being bitten than any other hunter.

I tied my hair up, and glanced in the mirror, nodding before heading out.

Everyone was gathered, and some would be staying here and some would be going out to hunt/cure. I was on the hunt with my brother, Adam, and some adults. My dad would be out and about with us as would Frosty.

We left our house, and traveled with our enhanced speed to our usual route. Jackson and I were walking side by side, and for some reason Adam found this as an invitation to join us.

I sighed, and before he started talking, spoke sharply, "What do you want, Adam?"

Adam smirked, "I just want to walk with the other kids."

Jackson scowled, "We're not kids."

"Are you 18 yet? No? Then I'd say you're kids." Adam replied.

"You aren't 18 either." Jackson retorted.

"I'm 18 in a month." Adam replied, "I'm practically an adult, but still a kid, just like the two of you."

"We'll be 18 in 10 months." Jackson stated. "Then we won't be kids anymore."

"Tell me again in 10 months then." Adam replied, smirking.

I could see Jackson was getting mad now, so I stepped in, "We will. And you tell us in a month when you turn 18."

Adam smiled, nodding. "Gladly."

Our fathers were behind us, and they stopped talking, looking around. That's when the smell hit me. The smell of rotting flesh and dirt. I suppressed a gag, and drew my blades.

Adam pulled a sword out of a sheath, and Jackson pulled out two pistols, waiting for our enemies to appear.

There. About a dozen Z's came out of the woods. My dad and Frosty went first, taking on multiple at a time. Adam moved in, sticking close to his dad as they worked side by side.

Jackson and I nodded to each other, and we moved forward,standing back to back, killing zombies. The shots from his pistols rung out as I jabbed and sliced at each Z.

After a little while, Jackson dropped his guns, and lit up, ashing the Z's with a single touch. I continued slashing and hacking at the zombies. My brother was bit a few times, healing the Z's, but also gaining toxin himself, he kept ashing however, and soon there were no more Z's around us, so we moved on to help the others. I saw Adam fighting, and I had to admit he was very good. He was swift, strong, and knew his way around the Z's, that was for sure.

We both lit up, and started ashing the Z's. Eventually they were all gone, and I turned to my brother, lighting my fire, and pushing my hand into his chest. He let out a shriek, but held still as my fire healed him.

Soon he was as good as new, and we turned to the others, who didn't seem to have many marks on them. We finished our route, and we all headed back to our bodies back at home.

I connected with my body, and my spirit was sucked back in, jolting me. I gave a shaky laugh as I examined myself, pleased to find not much out of sorts. I smiled, and glanced at Jackson, who was also double-checking himself.

My mother asked us what happened, and my dad recounted it, Jackson and I chiming in every once in a while. When we finished, my mother allowed us to retire to our rooms for the night, and I happily agreed.

After all, we had school, and I wasn't going to get much sleep if I didn't go now.

On my way upstairs, Adam stopped me. "Hey, you fought well." He said.

I was too tired to say anything snarky, so I replied, "Thanks, you too," before heading off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

I woke up the next morning, and went downstairs. I was halfway down the stairs, when I caught Adam's eye as he came up the stairs the opposite way. The world fell away- a vision.

We were fighting, the same zombies as our other vision, the one I shared with Jackson. We were fighting, but I noticed Jackson was slowing, something was wrong, he never slowed. I was slowing too, perhaps I was distracted by Jackson's slowing.

I was pulled back into reality, but I stumbled, falling forward down the stairs. Adam was quick to react, and caught me before I got hurt.

We stared at each other, no doubt each of us trying to make sense of what we saw a moment ago. After a moment of holding onto each other, I stepped away quickly. "Uh, thanks for catching me."

Adam smirked, "No problem."

I shook my head, he couldn't be serious for one moment, could he? I pushed my way past him, and made my way downstairs. We were supposed to meet at Aunt Reeve's place after school for more training and check-ups.

School went by quick enough, people gave us questioning looks because of the marks we got from last night, but it was nothing new to us. I arrived at Aunt Reeve's, Jackson by my side, and we strolled in.

"Ah! The mini Hollands!" Aunt Reeve's voice rang out. Reeve was a very pretty woman, with tan skin, dark hair, and darker eyes. Her husband, Jackson, aka Bronx, is my brother's namesake, but looks about the complete opposite.

Bronx is the definition of manly-man, he has muscles on his muscles, and too many tattoos and piercings to count.

Their children looked a lot like Reeve, with dark skin and dark hair, although Rayna dyed the ends of her hair.

Reeve came down the stairs and greeted us, and immediately led us into a check up room to make sure nothing was wrong with us. After she seemed satisfied we didn't have any damage, she let us out to go train.

Almost their entire house was used as a training ground, treadmills, bikes, punching bags, wrestling mats, etc.

I made my way to the punching bags, and quickly warmed up before landing blows on the bag. After about 20 minutes, I guess Adam decided he wanted to come bother me, so he made his way over, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall across from me.

He stood there with a smirk, judging me silently. I sighed, and stopped punching, turning to him. "What?" I snapped.

"Just watching."

"No, you're not," I said, crossing my own arms, and raising a brow. "What do you want?"

He studied me for a moment, then sighed, "I, Adam, challenge you, Emmaline, to a wrestling match."

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because I want to?"

I shook my head, I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Jackson and the other teenage hunters snickering. I smirked, and turned back to Adam. "I accept then."

Adam smirked, and made his way to the wrestling/boxing ring. We climbed in, and I stretched my muscles, especially my legs, and waited for Adam to get ready. He grinned wickedly as he removed his shirt and climbed into the ring.

I fought off the gasp that tried to escape, as my eyes trailed his chest. He, no doubt, worked out every day, from the way his chest was sculpted. I quickly looked away, until he was finished stretching.

Jackson stepped up to us, and counted down from 3, and made a fake 'ding ding' noise to indicate the starting bell.

Adam made the first move, and I quickly blocked him. He seemed surprised, but I don't know why as some of my skills were shown in class when I beat him into a pulp. We went back and forth, trying to get each other in a hold, until eventually I wrestled him to the ground, wrapping my legs around his neck, and holding his leg up into the air, and twisting it.

He slammed his hand on the mat, surrender. I smirked, and let go of him, standing, and boasting for the other hunters. They cheered for me, they knew I was going to win, because no one fights me unless they want to learn the many things wrong with their wrestling style.

I turned to Adam, "Up for boxing now?" I asked sweetly.

Adam grimaced, and stepped out of the ring. I watched him walk into a nearby locker room. What happened? We were having a friendly wrestling match and he throws a hissy fit?

I scoffed, shaking my head, and made my way out of the ring.

After most of us finished training, we made our way to Reeve's kitchen. I could guarantee that with so many hungry, teenage, zombie hunters there would be almost no food left in the house after we were finished.

Adam decided to stop pouting, and joined us, digging into a sandwich. I sat down next to him, and he gave me a cautious look.

"What?" I asked, "I'm not going to body slam you while you're eating."

Adam shook his head, "Nothing." He said, far too casually for it to be nothing. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me." I repeated, staring into Adam's eyes.

Adam eventually sighed, and nodded. "Kayla called me, she asked why I hadn't come crawling back to her by now, so I told her that I was the one that broke up with her, and she got mad, and it's just not a good time."

I wasn't sure whether to be angry, or sympathetic. He broke up with his girlfriend, but- wait. Broke up with his girlfriend? He wasn't dating her? Is that why he looked embarrassed when Frosty mentioned her?

"Oh...well, why haven't you gone back to her?" I asked cautiously.

Adam shrugged, "I found another girl I can chase around, but this time she won't cause me as much emotional pain, more physical I think." He smirked, but seemed to think his joke was ill-timed, so his smirk fell.

I nodded, "Ah." Was all I could manage.

Adam took a deep breath and stood, "Well, I'm going to head to bed."

I nodded, "Good night."

Adam glanced back over his shoulder at me, and sighed, "Night."


End file.
